Harry Potter and The Return of Voldermort
by Yu Xue
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and encounters interesting events. Voldermort’s rising and is now recruiting people and also started on a killing spree. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom are not really insane... Plz read n review


Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldermort  
  
Author Name: Yu Xue  
  
Author E-mail : van355a_88@hotmail.com  
  
Category : Romance/Action/Adventure/Mystery  
  
Rating: Pg or Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K.Rowling except Thadine Glynnis Sands  
  
Ships: Only will be telling that Hermione and Harry are together. The rest is a mystery.  
  
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and encounters interesting events. Voldermort's rising and is now recruiting people and also started on a killing spree. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom are not really insane...  
  
Author's note: Please read and review. Flames are welcome too. Please give me suggestions on how to improve my story. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1 – The arrival of Thadine Glynnis Sands  
  
  
  
" Where is that Hermione? I do not seem to see her anywhere. If she doesn't hurry up, we are going to miss the train to Hogwarts." Ron complained pacing around the entrance of the barrier impatiently.  
  
" Well Ron, Hermione said that she'll be here and I guess she'll be. She's never turn down a meeting for no apparent reason." Harry said, " And stop pacing around, you are making me dizzy." Harry said grabbing Ron by his shoulders in an attempt to stop him.  
  
" Well, if she doesn't get here in…" Ron said as he spotted Hermione running towards them. He stopped pacing and pointed in the direction of where Hermione was.  
  
" Sorry guys, a little problem at home." Hermione said running up to them panting a little.  
  
" Hermione, is everything fine? You are never late." Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine." Hermione said as she regulated her breathing. Looking at her watch, she realized that there was only ten minutes until they have to board the train. Giving a wave to the guys, she pushed her luggage in as Harry and Ron followed behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
" I don't see why we have to move at all." Thadine complained, pouting her pale pinkish lips " I love it here, all my friends are here and I don't want to move."  
  
" Well Thadine, we have to move for we are called to do something important and highly secretive for the ministry." Mrs. Sands said.  
  
" Why did you have to join the ministry, can't you do something else." Thadine asked.  
  
" No darling. That is not possible. Come on, we have to move now or we'll really be late." Mr. Sands said as he shooed Thadine to the fireplace.  
  
~*~  
  
" Now Draco, I know you want that firebolt badly. But if you don't top the school in something, you are never going to get it." Lucius Malfoy said plainly to his son.  
  
" But dad…." Draco started to say but his dad interrupted him..  
  
" No buts young man. You have to listen to me or you will grow out of hand. You will have to learn to be disciplined, if not, how would you be in Lord Voldermort's inner circle. I don't care how much you protest. Nevertheless, you had better get on the train now, if not, you will be late. Get it. And I don't want any complaints from the teachers." Lucius Malfoy continued as Draco quickly slipped through the barrier. He did not want to listen to what his father was rattling about. He was sick and tired of it. He boarded the train and went off in search of his sidekicks.  
  
~*~  
  
" What do you guys want to do." Hermione said as they settled down in a carriage.  
  
" How about exploding snap?" Ron suggested looking at Harry. However, Harry dazed, as if he was thinking of something else. " Harry, Harry, are you all right." Ron said waving a hand in front of Harry. Harry snapped out of his trance, looked at Ron, and shook his head. Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. " Lately, Harry has not been himself, is something bothering him?" Hermione wondered when all of a sudden, Hedwig flew in and landed on the table. Harry quickly untied the letter on the owl's leg and handed her a treat. Untying the rope, he unrolled the little piece of parchment and read it.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are fine. I am now at Lupin's. Presently, we are trying to find a way to capture Wormtail, so my name could be cleared and we are calling upon the old crowd. All of us are now in Lupin's house. Anyway, take good care of yourself, you know, Voldermort has risen. I will not reveal where Lupin's place is in case this later was intercepted but he moved anyway to some place well hidden. Does your scar still hurt? Anyway, the Sands are coming to town. They are old friends of ours. They are bringing their only daughter along. She's in fifth year, like the rest of you and would be joining you guys. I've seen her a few times, one thing about her is that she is a little proud but she will be fine when you get to know her anyway. Oh yeah, tell the others not to laugh at her and steer her away from Draco Malfoy, her pride is easily hurt. But she recovers very soon. She is part an albino. She is almost white with a little bit of colour everywhere. I will not write more, we have more plans to make. Sleep more and do not worry, Dumbledore will be there to protect you.  
  
  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Snuffles.  
  
  
  
After reading the letter, he handed it over to Ron and Hermione who was waiting patiently for Harry to finish. In a flash, they finished the letter and Hermione destroyed it immediately in case someone else finds it. Just as she had finished, Draco Malfoy and his gang came in.  
  
" My, my, isn't that Potter and his gang. So Potter, are you scared, the Lord has risen and he'll come for you and your mudblood friend." Draco sneered.  
  
" Well, what ever he does and whatever happens to us is none of your business anyway Malfoy. So would you please be so as kind as to go out and leave us alone." Harry said cooly, obviously irritated at Malfoy.  
  
" Was just a little concerned anyway. I just didn't want you to meet the same sticky end as your parents, if not, there's no one for me to lose to." Malfoy said, drawling a little.  
  
" Speak for yourself Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
" My, my Weasley, when did you acquire such a temper. I hope you don't get high blood pressure." Malfoy said snickering a little.  
  
" Why you…" Ron said as he stood up, wand in his hand, ready to fight Malfoy but Hermione warned him against it. Defeated, he sat down and glared at Malfoy. " One day, you'll regret treating us like that." Ron said.  
  
"Me… Regret?" Malfoy said as he appeared shocked before laughing out loud." Never" He proclaimed. " I'll never do that." He said.  
  
" Do you losers know that some albino is coming to school. My father told me. Didn't your father tell you that she was coming? Maybe he did not know. My am I going to laugh at her. First time in my life I see an albino." Draco said. " How could this guy be so evil?" Hermione thought.  
  
" Well, I got to be going, see you guys later in school, if you ever made it alive there." Malfoy said, obviously angry about the previous time they hex him and kicked him down to the end of the train. Sticking his nose up in the air, he walked towards the door and prepared to leave the cabin when he was tripped over by Ron's foot which he had stuck out under the table. Crabbe and Goyle followed and landed on Malfoy. At this sight, Ron, Hermione and Harry tried to control their laughter.  
  
" Get off me you stupid fools." Malfoy shouted but Crabbe and Goyle was obviously enjoying the position that they were in and had no intention to move at all. At this point, the threesome could no longer control their laughter and laughed out loud. Trying his best to shove them off which he managed to, Draco Malfoy stood up and brushed the dust off his robes and glared at them with his cold blue eyes.  
  
" You better watch out." Malfoy said angrily.  
  
" Well, you better watch where you are going." Hermione said laughing.  
  
" Smart remark Granger. You'll be the first to die when Voldermort starts reigning again." Malfoy said and stomped out of the room followed by Crabbe and Goyle who looked a little bit of dizzy.  
  
" Good one Ron." Harry said patting him on his back.  
  
" Yah Ron." Hermione agreed.  
  
" So, exploding snap anyone?" Ron inquired.  
  
" Sure. Shall we play on the floor?" Harry said, more interested.  
  
" No need for that." Hermione said. " The table will do very well." She continued patting the table as if it was a pet dog. " And before we continued, has anyone finished reading the book, Standard Transfiguration Year 5?" She asked showing them a thick book.  
  
" Oh please, even before we started school, you have to mention transfiguration. You know how much I hate it. If you're not going to keep that book, I'm going to tear it all up." Ron threatens her and at the same time, he stood up and tried to reach for the book which Hermione kept it well out of his grasp.  
  
" Fine, fine, no need a rise in temper." Hermione said keeping her books into her little backpack. And so, the threesome started playing exploding snap till it was near the school when Hermione finally reminded them.  
  
" Shouldn't we be changing into school robes now?" Hermione asked them as Ron was dealing the cards.  
  
" I guess so." Ron said and stopped dealing the cards and kept them instead  
  
" Well, than why are you guys here for. I've to change you know." Hermione said crossing her arms and tapping her foot lightly on the ground.  
  
" Looks like you are the one who should go away. We have more guys than girls here." Harry said.  
  
" You could join Lavender in the next cabin. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Ron said pointing towards the door.  
  
" Fine, I'll go there. I'll be back later." Hermione said as she grabbed her robes and strode out of the door and slamming it behind her.  
  
" Well, we are finally rid of her." Ron said happily.  
  
" Yah." Harry couldn't help but agreed.  
  
" Where are my robes." Ron said to himself searching through his luggage for the umpteen time that day  
  
" Could you have left it at home?" Harry asked, slipping his robes on.  
  
" Impossible." Ron said searching through his luggage once more when a knock came from the door.  
  
"Who's there." Ron shouted, abandoning his search and headed towards the door.  
  
" It's me, Hermione. You've mixed your robes with mine and its here with me." Said Hermione.  
  
" Well, I'll open the door a little and take the robes from you. When I am done, I'll open the door for you ok?" Ron asked.  
  
" Whatever Ron." Hermione said as Ron opened the door a little and she handed him his robes and waited patiently outside the door. Ron quickly slipped on his robes and opened the door for Hermione. Hermione walked in and sat down.  
  
" Sure took you a long time to change into your robes." Hermione commented.  
  
" I liked it, can't I." Ron argued. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry interrupted her  
  
" Hermione, don't say anything or you two will start to fight again and it's almost unstoppable." Harry said.  
  
" Fine." Hermione said and crossed her arms. In a few minutes time, they arrived at Hogwarts and they boarded a carriage and went off to Hogwarts.  
  
" I can't wait to see the new girl. In my whole life, I have not seen an albino before." Ron said while the carriage was on its way to Hogwarts.  
  
" Oh please. She's just an albino. I've seen one before." Hermione said, annoyed.  
  
" Well, its not like everyday you see an albino." Ron commented.  
  
" Oh whatever." Hermione said staring at the scenery.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hi Dumbledore, this is my daughter, Thadine, I'm sure she will be very happy here." Mr. Sands said.  
  
" Hi Thadine." Dumbledore greeted her.  
  
" Hi Dumbledore." Thadine greeted him as she remembered her manners no matter how much she hated doing it.  
  
" Why don't you go the great hall and wait for the rest of the students to come? You'll join in the sorting later." Dumbledore said as Thadine nodded her head and went out in search of the great hall. Turning towards Mr. and Mrs. Sand, Dumbledore said, " I'm sure you know why we summoned you here."  
  
" Yes, you wanted us to look for Peter, he's such a coward. If not, James would not have died." Mrs. Sands said.  
  
" Well, since you know what to do, I hope you'll complete it fast and you'll be joining us to help defeat Voldermort." Dumbledore said crossing his fingers and set his arms on the table.  
  
" Yes, and I hope we will too. I wished to help Sirius after all the time that I misunderstood him when I thought he caused the death of the Potters and killed 13 muggles in a street on one blow." Mr. Sands commented.  
  
" Well, so I may presume that you'll do a good job. Well, good luck." Dumbledore said as Mr. and Mrs. Sands left.  
  
~*~  
  
" Well, I hope they will start sorting soon. I'm starved." Ron said.  
  
" All you ever think is eat, eat, eat. Can't you ever think of something else?" Hermione asked.  
  
" No, all I can think off is food, glorious, delicious food." Ron said, licking his lips. Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief. " Was this the guy she had known for 5 whole years?" she wondered to herself just as Dumbledore's voice boomed over the large hall.  
  
" Welcome back..." Dumbledore said, " To a new school year." He continued, coughing a little. " I see some new faces, and of course, familiar ones." He paused, before continuing. " This year, we have a new student…"He said, scanning around the crowd for Thadine when he finally found her. " Miss Thadine, Thadine Glynnis Sands. Would Miss Thadine be so kind as to come up to the stage." Dumbledore said, pointing towards the direction in which Thadine was sitting. Hermione turned her head around and saw a girl, a girl with long silvery white hair with tinges of blonde tied into two ponytails, making her look like a cute 7-year-old schoolgirl. Her skin was white and fair." She indeed lives up to her name " Glynnis "which means white and fair." Hermione thought and continued observing her. Her eyes, a silvery blue, which looked matching with her lock of hair. Her lips a whitish pink, like the tip of a freshly bloomed rose petal and a smile that brightens up her whole face. A pair of glasses, balanced on the tip on her high and small nose and black robes fixed on her body made her looked particularly weird. Hermione eyed the girl, following her every step as she made her way up to where Dumbledore asked her to stand.  
  
" As usual…" Dumbledore continued, " She will be sorted, sorted before the first years he said showing her to the three-legged stool on which sat an old, patched and dirty looking hat. It started singing its little song and when it finished, Thadine eyed it in disgust but anyway, made her way towards it, lifted the hat of the stool, sat on it and fitted the hat on her head.  
  
" Well, well, well, I must say, certainly different types of qualities in you. But of course, the best will be chosen for you. Umm… where should I put you." The hat wondered, thinking about it carefully before shouting out " Gryffindor." The Gryffindors clapped loudly as she made her way slowly to the Gryffindor table. Hermione showed her a seat beside her which she gratefully took it. As the sorting continued, Hermione grew really curious about this girl and decided to try and talk to her.  
  
" Hi, I am Hermione." Hermione greeted her, extending a hand towards her. At first, Thadine ignored her but Hermione kept on trying and finally, the girl answered her.  
  
" Hi, I'm Thadine." Thadine said, taking her hand and smiled at her. " No wonder Sirius said this girl was a little proud. Still he might be right too. I guess she will be all right when I get to know her more." Hermione thought.  
  
" Anyway, this is Harry and Ron." Hermione said, pointing to these two guys.  
  
" Hi." Thadine said, still only smiling a little.  
  
" Where are you from?" Hermione questioned again.  
  
" Well, I'm from Vaduz, somewhere in Europe." Thadine said.  
  
" I've heard of Vaduz, it's a beautiful country." Hermione said.  
  
" Yes it is." Thadine said, thinking about her friends at home, which left not long ago.  
  
" Well, could you tell me a little more about yourself?" Hermione asked, hoping that Thadine won't find her irritating.  
  
" Well, sure." Thadine said, obviously happy that she has someone to talk to.  
  
" Please continue." Hermione said, smiling at her.  
  
" Well, I was born an albino, to parents Gwyneth Brown and Thaddeus Sands. That's where my name came from anyway. My parents are highly skilled wizards and witches working for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. I never knew what they did. For of course, it's a secret. I'm an only child. I had no siblings to accompany me and my parents love me the most. I am their little princess. I loved singing a lot and I can sing very, very well and not only that, I loved to dance. I was taught to dance so as to make my reflexes better. My teachers say I am very intelligent and that I learn faster than anyone does. I do well is most of the subject I have leant and my forte is potions. I can do any potions just as long as you give me the instructions and the materials. Those I've learned before I'll remember. I've heard that you are the top student in school, my aim is to be as good as you and I believe I can do it. There's also something I must tell you, but you must promise to keep it a secret ok?" Thadine asked, looking at her. Hermione didn't understand why this girl trusted her so much but anyway, she agreed.  
  
" I can talk to animals, but that's only when I need help or they need help or when I'm bored otherwise normally, they can listen to me but I won't understand them." Thadine said.  
  
" But so far, this only happened to me once and never again. But I really hope it doesn't." Thadine said.  
  
" When did it happened?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
" When I was about 5. I lost my way around the forest and those kind animals helped me out." Thadine said. Suddenly, Hermione noticed a little star-shaped sapphire pendant hanging around Thadine's neck. Reaching out and fingering it with her fingers, she asked. " Where you get this pendant from? It's so beautiful." Hermione asked.  
  
" Would you like to see it?" Thadine asked as Hermione nodded her head. Reaching to the back of her neck, she undid the clasp and passed it to Hermione.  
  
" Where did you get it." Hermione said, her eyes fixed on the pendant at all time.  
  
" It was my family heirloom. Passed down to all the girls in my family and my mummy gave it to me. She said it's special. I don't know what I can use it for." Thadine said.  
  
" Well, I'll help you find out the secret." Said Hermione, handing the necklace back to Thadine.  
  
" You like it?" Thadine asked and Hermione nodded.  
  
" My grandmother had another one, she made it specially, wanting to give it to her friend, a friend she trusted the most but in the end, that lady betrayed her and that necklace was passed down to me. I trust you and I would like to give it to you." Thadine said taking out another identical necklace.  
  
" The person wearing this necklace, will always know where the other party wearing the same, particular necklace is. Both necklaces has the same powers. Before my grandmother could tell my mother the secret, she passed away." Thadine said. Hermione took over the necklace and clasp it around her neck.  
  
" Thanks a lot." Hermione said. Thadine said nothing but just smiled. Fiddling with the necklace in her hand, Hermione admired it. It was really beautiful. Her favourite shape, favourite gem and favourite colour. Practically her dream necklace. She felt honoured, though she just met Thadine, Thadine actually believe her and passed her a valuable necklace. She really treasured this friendship and the special bond between her and Thadine. Soon, the golden dinner plates were filled with delicious food and they tucked in. Soon, one of the sixth-yr prefects came handing out the timetables to all of them. Comparing their timetable, they realized that they are together in almost every class.  
  
" That's great." Hermione said. " We are having all the lessons together."  
  
" Yah, I guess it would be." Thadine said, smiling from ear to ear just as Ron coughed a few times.  
  
" Are with invisible." He asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
" Oh sorry. Too busy talking to Thadine." Came Hermione's reply.  
  
" Well, you still don't have to ignore us right?" Ron asked.  
  
" I'm really, really sorry." Hermione said.  
  
" Sorry, fine, we'll forgive you, won't we Harry? Harry? Harry? Where are you?" Ron said looking for Harry only to find him chatting with Thadine.  
  
" HARRY !!!" Ron shouted. Harry was shocked. He turned around and looked at Ron in a bewildered way.  
  
" Yah, yah, whatever." Harry said. Ron could only shake his head, as he was about to say something, Thadine cut in.  
  
" Why don't we sit in a square, than we can talk and understand each other more." Thadine suggested. Surprised as her suggestion, Ron could do nothing but nodded his head and they sat in a square formation. There was a sudden silence between the four of them but Thadine broke the ice.  
  
"Well Ron, I heard you've come from a long line of pureblooded wizarding families. I myself do too." Thadine said. Ron smiled on hearing that. " Well, she's not that bad after all." Ron thought, liking Thadine more by the second.  
  
" Yes I do, one of the oldest." Ron said proudly, glad that he was from one of the oldest wizarding family.  
  
" One of the poorest should be more accurate." Came a familiar, drawling voice. The foursome turned over and only saw Draco Malfoy.  
  
" So what if you are from one the oldest wizarding family." Draco Malfoy said, striding towards them. " You are one of the poorest. Not only that, your family is a disgrace to us." Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
" Why you…" Ron stood up but was held on the head by Crabbe, who was almost a neck taller than him.  
  
" Weasley, you should know yourself better. Don't do things that you are not able to do. You think too highly of yourself." Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
" Well, didn't you do so too?" Thadine retorted.  
  
" Who do you think you are to talk back?" Draco asked her, apparently a little irritated.  
  
" Well, basically because I'm my parents' little princess and my teachers' pets. So, am I fit to talk back to you." Thadine looked at him smugly.  
  
" Teachers' pets? Do you go ' woof', ' woof' " Draco glared at her before laughing out loud mockingly.  
  
" So, the Sands family is a ' woof' 'woof' , dog. What breed? A poodle? As white and as thin as you?" Draco asked taking her wrist by his first and second finger before letting them go again and fall into place. Thadine was so shocked. No one had ever dare talk to her like that, not even her parents, now this nobody here is mocking her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She could not control it. No one had ever scolded her like that. She was pampered from young and had always think highly of herself. Now this stupid, idiotic person come and insult her family name. She felt her cheeks going red and hot.  
  
" Don't insult my family name or I'll never let you off." Thadine shouted as the tears rolled down her face. She took of her spectacles, rubbed her eyes, and ran off towards the gardens, sobbing.  
  
" See what you have done." Hermione said before taking off and giving chase.  
  
" Well, let's see how you'll feel later. Guilty maybe. Or maybe you won't even feel anything. You don't have a heart Draco." Ron said following Hermione with Harry close behind. Draco looked at his sidekicks who just shrugged their shoulders. Turning around, he saw that all eyes were on him. All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were glaring at him. Only the Slytherins clapped loudly for him. Waving his hands to all his fellow housemates, he walked proudly over to the table where his fellow mates congratulated him and patted him on his back. He never felt so welcomed before. He enjoyed this attention and was determine to have it forever and thus, he decided to pick on that albino girl every morning. Maybe one day, he'll get a chance to pick on Potter, my, wouldn't that be his finest hour. He finally picked on Potter who has beaten him in almost everything.  
  
~*~  
  
" Thadine, where are you." Hermione said turning round and round in circles.  
  
" Did you find her?" Ron and Harry asked as they came running up to her.  
  
" No. And I am worried. She's not familiar with the place here. I've promised her to bring her around but know I don't know where she is." Hermione said, worried.  
  
" What about the necklace she gave you?" Harry asked.  
  
" Oh yes." Hermione said holding the pendant in her hand. Just than, she remembered something that lead her to gasp in horror.  
  
" Oh no." Hermione said.  
  
" What?" The boys asked.  
  
" She never told me how to use it." Hermione said looking at them dejectedly.  
  
" What are we going to do." Ron said walking to the nearest tree and sitting down at the base.  
  
" I don't know Ron. Seriously, I don't know." Hermione said, joining Ron and Harry followed. " Where could Thadine be?" Harry wondered. " The marauder's map of course. Why didn't I think of that." Taking out the map, he reached into his pocket and took out his wand. Unrolling the parchment, he tapped his wand on it and said, " I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Just as these words ended, the map appeared and Harry searched for Thadine's name. " Thadine Glynnis Sands, Thadine Glynnis Sands…." He kept on muttering.  
  
" Why do you keep repeating her name." Ron said frustrated.  
  
" I'm trying to find her." Harry said.  
  
" Repeating her name won't help us find her." Ron said but Harry didn't reply. Suddenly he shouted." There she is. I know where she is." And he jumped out scaring Ron and Hermione out of their wits.  
  
" Where is she, where is she?" Both of them muttered, looking around frantically.  
  
" She's at the lake… swimming." Harry said in disbelief.  
  
" Swimming? Is she out of her mind. Swimming in this cold weather?" Ron asked, he eyes almost popped out.  
  
" Yah, quickly, we have to head there." Harry said showing the way to his fellow mates as they hurriedly followed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Running out of the castle, she headed towards the lake and sat beside it, staring at it. " Was she really such a disgrace to her family? Her parents said she was the star of the family and had been cared and loved for. Now this stupid guy comes and spoiled her life." Thadine thought. Unknown to her, her parents, in order not to feel out of place or feel inferior , they pampered her and gave her self confidence, making her believe she was special. They tried to make her feel perfect and make her life pleasing, carefree. They never told her what they actually did in work but they strived hard to make life comfortable for her. Staring at the cooling waters of the lake and tried to remember when the last time she swam was but it was vague. Feeling a strong urge to swim within her, she dried her tears, determined not to be upset by that stupid git no more. Removing her robes in which revealed a pale forest green bathing suit, she placed her spectacles on them and slipped into the waters. Feeling cold in the beginning, Thadine shivered and her teeth chattered. " Maybe I should not have swim." Thadine thought. However, she was one not to admit her mistake and started swimming, believing that once she started working out, she will feel nice and warm. Working her arms and legs, she swam around the lake like a happy duck. When she had enough, her body temperature had been used to the coldness of the water and the bitter wind. Floating silently on her back, her gaze turned to the setting sky filled with colours of crimson, red, orange, yellow and many more, blending in together like a perfect picture. The sun was setting, leaving a little bit of warmth for Thadine. She observed it as descended into the mountains at a slow pace. She was just enjoying herself when she heard her name being called.  
  
  
  
" Thadine, come out of the water right away. It's freezing cold." Hermione shouted running towards the lake. On hearing Hermione's shouts, Thadine was surprised and fell right into the water. Hermione, being a usual worrywart, quickly called out her name. In her worry, she did not see the water moving slightly towards her when all of a sudden; a hand reached out of the waters and grabbed Hermione's robes, pulling her down into the water. Hermione, being unaware, lost her footing and fell into the water with a splash. In their attempts to stop Hermione from falling, Ron and Harry had tried to grab her but instead, stumbled upon her robes and tripped right into the water with Hermione. Under the water surface, Hermione struggled with the weight of the robes on her. After much effort, she managed to pull herself up. Gasping for air, she swam towards the shallower side of the lake and sat on the end, freezing. Harry, who couldn't swim, was helped by Ron who suffered under his weight and together, they joined Hermione at the bank.  
  
" What the heck happened here?" Hermione asked, desperately wringing her clothes dry.  
  
"I don't know. There must be some explanation. " Ron said as he and Harry continued to dry his clothes.  
  
" Well, the answer is me." Thadine said, suddenly popping out of the water surface grinning widely at them.  
  
" So, you were to one who pulled us down with you." Ron said crossing his arms.  
  
" Not my fault. Blame it on Hermione; she was the one who startled me." Thadine complained, pouting at the same time.  
  
" Well, it's too much this time…" Harry said and before he could continued, he found himself splashed with water. He turned around only to see Thadine giggling at him." WATER FIGHT!!! " He declared and started splashing water at the others who joined in. At last, they were too tired and stopped the fight.  
  
" It was fun isn't it?" Harry commented.  
  
" Yah." Hermione agreed.  
  
" We should do this more often." Ron agreed.  
  
" Well, we had better get back and change soon or we'll get a cold." Thadine said looking at all three of them who are drenched thoroughly.  
  
" Yah." Harry said. He was shivering at the place he was, and shivering badly too.  
  
" Come on, it'll be fast. But if you are cold, I'll lend you my towel first." Thadine said, handing them her white fluffy towel with her name embroidered on it in old English. Taking over the towel gratefully, the threesomes dried themselves up as they went back to the common room and changed out of their wet clothing. Unknown to them, someone was watching them. Watching them from far behind….  
  
" So Potter is actually so childish I must say. What do you think will happen if the whole school or one of the teachers knows?" Draco said smirking to himself as if he had found a great treasure.  
  
~*~  
  
" What are the first lessons today?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Well, I guess Potions, Double potions." Hermione said taking out a potions book.  
  
" Double Potions, have to see that git again." Harry commented.  
  
" Hermione, have you figured out how to use the pendant to look for the other party?" Ron asked.  
  
" Well, just think of her and you'll find that person. Thadine told me." Hermione said.  
  
" Really, wow, that's special I think I'll make a necklace like that some where in the near future." Ron said thinking.  
  
" Well, stop chit-chatting. We have to go now or we'll be late. You know how troublesome Snape is. Only 5 seconds late, and 5 house points gone." Harry said.  
  
" You should say 1 second." Ron said.  
  
" Well, we had better go." Hermione said. " Has anyone seen Thadine." She asked.  
  
" How should we know? You are the one with the pendant." Ron said.  
  
" Oh yeah" Hermione said closing her eyes and thought. " She's already in the dungeons. So we better hurry." Hermione said as she took off with Ron and Harry running beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
" Where is Hermione, Ron and Harry. In 5 more seconds, they will be late." Thadine thought as Draco strode in and caught sight of her sitting alone.  
  
" Why, isn't that the cry baby poodle." Draco said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. The Slytherins snickered while the Gryffindors glared at him.  
  
" Well, well, no Potter, no Mudblood, and no Weasley as I can see." Draco said.  
  
" Malfoy, keep your mouth shout or I'll hex you." Thadine said confidently.  
  
" Does this poodle know any magic. I am surprised you ever made to the fifth year. Dogs aren't allowed to study magic do you know that?" Draco asked her.  
  
" Don't be surprised. I can easily hex you. Or maybe disfigure you so you better watch out." Thadine said knowing how much Draco cares about his looks, from what Hermione and told her.  
  
" There is no such spell." Draco said with a little fear. Thadine heard it and knew that she could easily threaten him.  
  
" Well, there are potions aren't there? Acids are best for disfiguring someone. In 5 seconds, your face will be completely burn." Thadine said, scaring him.  
  
" I don't believe you." Draco said, trying to act as if he did not care but could not really do it well. Thadine laughed at him.  
  
" She's right. There's definitely something called acid that can burn someone's face in 5 seconds." Hermione voice came from behind as she walked in with Ron and Harry.  
  
" Hermione." Thadine said happily.  
  
" Don't fool me." Draco said as Snape walked in.  
  
" What are you people standing there for?" Ask Snape. " Go back to your places immediately or 5 points from Gryffindor." He said immediately.  
  
" So bias." Ron muttered under his breath as he took his seat beside Harry.  
  
" What did you say Weasley?" Snape said in a loud voice that scared Ron.  
  
" Nothing Professor." Ron said, acting as if nothing has happen.  
  
" I don't want to hear you muttering. You get it?" Snape said.  
  
" Yes Professor Snape." Ron said in a bored voice as he sat down in his place.  
  
" Well…" Snape began as he coughed a few times. " Today, we are going to make a strength restoring potion. Potter, tell me the ingredients." Snape said, scaring Harry who was practically dreaming.  
  
" Uh…" Harry said, quickly flipping through his book.  
  
" No books Potter." Snape said harshly. Harry closed the book in a flash and stood there for a long time.  
  
" I don't know Professor. Why don't you give others a chance, like Malfoy over there? He's almost dozing off." Harry said, putting on his best smile at Snape." Well, you haven't been reading your book Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor for your behaviour." Snape said looking around for more students to pick. Finally, he spotted Thadine sitting there with a look of boredom on her face.  
  
" Why, why, ms Sands, is this lesson too hard for you or do you know it already, if so, why don't you tell us the ingredients?" Snape asked. Lazily, Thadine stood up.  
  
" This is simply too easy Professor. You should have found out more about me from my parents. A strength restoring potions includes a pinch of unicorn horn's powder, handful of beetle eyes, a bowl of water, a spoonful of crushed bat wings & cut up frog tongues." Thadine said it nice and slow in a bored way, playing with strands of her hair. Snape was surprised. " This girl actually knows. I must find out more about her." Snape thought.  
  
" Well, that was right. Mr. Malfoy, would you please do us the pleasure of writing it on the board?" Snape asked. Malfoy nodded and walked up to the front and wrote the ingredients in neat letters. " Wonderful Mr. Malfoy. 5 points for correct answer and 5 points for neatness to Slytherin." Snape said. Malfoy walked smugly back to his seat.  
  
" Well everyone, please make your potions now. And Slytherins, if you have any problems, please ask me and I'll gladly help." Snape said. Hermione and Thadine started making their potions when they heard an explosion. Clearing the smoke by waving the wand around him sending a few sparks into the air, Snape made his way towards Neville. " Mr. Longbottom, what do you think you're doing, blowing up your potions like that." Snape demanded, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, waiting for an answer.  
  
" No…no…thi…thing… s..sir." Neville stuttered.  
  
" Well, what are you waiting for. Clean up the mess. Class dismissed." Snape said as all the students quickly packed up their things and left the dungeon as fast as they could. Snape left for his office, leaving only Neville to clean up the mess.  
  
" Thadine, aren't you going to go now?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Why don't you go first? I'll join you later." Thadine said to Hermione who nodded and left with Ron and Hermione. Thadine walked towards Neville and squatted down besides him.  
  
" Why don't I give you a hand?" Thadine asked, smiling at Neville.  
  
" Sure, thanks." Neville said, returning her smile. Standing up, Thadine muttered a spell and immediately cleared up the mess.  
  
" Thanks a lot." Neville said.  
  
" You are welcome. Shall we go?" Thadine said as she walked in front of Neville. Neville nodded and started walking but tripped over his robes and fell on the floor. Thadine gave a little laugh and helped him up.  
  
" You should be more careful sometimes you know. Try not to be so clumsy. I'll help you find a spell ok?" Thadine asked him.  
  
" Yes, thank you very much." Neville said brushing off the dust off the robes.  
  
" We really should be heading for Herbology aren't we?" Thadine asked.  
  
" I guess so." Neville said picking up his books and items and they left the classroom together, talking and laughing on the way. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from behind. " So Longbottom has got himself a girlfriend. Not a bad match after all. An albino and a clumsy fella. What more could you expect." Draco said, trying to laugh but somehow, could not bring himself to do it. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked off and looked for Pansy over in the dungeons.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
" My Lord, it is reported that the Sands have arrived at Hogwarts." Pettigrew said.  
  
  
  
" You sure?" Voldermort said in a gruff voice.  
  
  
  
" Yes." Pettigrew said.  
  
  
  
" Well, get her out of my way. Make sure that she and her family doesn't destroy my plans." Voldermort said, his fingers tapping on the armrest of the chair which he's sitting on.  
  
  
  
" Yes, my lord." Pettigrew said when a knock came at the door.  
  
  
  
" Come in." Voldermort said, obviously a little irritated. The door open and Lucius Malfoy walks in. Voldermort's face brightens as he arrived.  
  
  
  
" My Lord, I've brought the dementors to see you." Lucius said, bowing.  
  
" Well done Lucius. What about the giants? Did you manage to call them here." Voldermort said, a little excited.  
  
  
  
" No my Lord. Dumbledore has already send an envoy and I guess more or less, they have agreed to his suggestions. He has hidden them in his very own place which we, no matter how hard we've tried, could not locate it." Lucius said.  
  
  
  
" Imbeciles. Crucio." Voldermort said, pointing his wand at Lucius. Immediately, Lucius dropped to the ground and rolled around in pain. Finally, Voldermort stopped the punishment with a wave of his wand. Lucius immediately got to his feet and quickly thanked Voldermort for his kindness.  
  
  
  
" Bring the dementors in." Voldermort said. Lucius gave a slight nod and walked out and brought a whole group of dementors in.  
  
  
  
" Well, you should know, I'm Voldermort. Why don't you join us. I can give you anything that you ask for. I'll give you power that no one else could, not even Fudge. You can take as many lives as you want to fill your hunger except our people of course. So why don't you agree and come join us, the dark side, the winners?" Voldermort asked, a little smile on his face. The dementors gather round and started discussing whether they should, or should not agree to his offer. After a long time, a dementor, obviously the leader, nodded his head.  
  
  
  
" Well, well my friends, I believe we will work very well." Voldermort said, his hands clasped together in happiness. " Harry Potter, now you should know better than to mess with Voldermort." Voldermort thought happily and laughed out loud like a crazy lunatic. He stopped and turned to the dementors.  
  
  
  
" Well my friends, your first task. Set free all those in Azkaban and ask them to meet me. Now." Voldermort said. The group of dementors nodded and set off to open the prison gates and set free all those in Azkaban.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
At Azkaban…  
  
  
  
The dementors walked swiftly through the prison and opened the doors one by one. Shouts of joy and glee could be heard. The wizards in charge of the prison, being threatened by the dementors, made no noise but sent a note to the minister of magic. As soon as everyone was free, the dementors led everyone to a small prison room, where a portkey is located. With that, the dementors and prisoners all disappeared in a flash and on their way to Lord Voldermort…  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Fudge was busy working at his work table when suddenly, a giant owl flew in. His important papers flew everywhere. Picking them up and putting them under a paper holder, he untied the parchment and read it…  
  
  
  
  
  
Minister Fudge,  
  
  
  
Things are disastrous over here at Azkaban. The dementors obviously have joined the dark side and they have set all the death eaters free. What should we do? Please hurry.  
  
  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Johnson  
  
Clutching the letter in his trembling hands, he quickly made an announcement for everyone in the ministry to gather in the office.  
  
In the office…  
  
When everyone was sitted, Fudge cleared his throat and started to speak. " I have some bad news. The dementors have betrayed us and joined the dark side." There were a few gasps and some people had an " I knew it, I knew it look.". " Not only that, they have set all the prisoners free." Fudge continued. People started jumping up and headed for the door. " No one is supposed to leave." Fudge shouted and everyone stopped. " Back to your seats. I've sent a letter over to Dumbledore. He'll bring the Sands, Hermione, Harry and Ron. We'll need their help." Fudge said and everyone nodded in agreement. " Now, I've prepared a portkey. We'll go over there straight away. Don't let anyone know. Or else it'll be a disgrace. Understand?" Fudge said strictly as he took out a cloth, the portkey. Everyone held it and was immediately there…  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end for this chapter. Hope you've enjoy it. I would like to thank NAPPA and Sylvie for beta-reading it for me especially NAPPA who gave me some suggestions. 


End file.
